The Girl Who Changed Them Both
by Adayinthelife203
Summary: Mac and Dennis fall for the same girl, leaving them to take desperate measures, all while she's changing them for the better, and she doesn't even know it. *theres supposed to be lines in between parts of the story to indicate a jump in time but the website keeps taking them away! I'm sorry! Also I know Dennis and Mac are roommates in the show but this is just better for the plot*
1. Chapter 1

I wandered the streets of Philly looking down at my feet as I walked.

It was 9 o' clock on a Wednesday night and the tears were rolling down my face, dragging mascara along with it.

My boyfriend had just broken up with me, he said he wasn't feeling it anymore. We were going to go out, so I wore a sheer blue shirt, and light pink skinny jeans with black heels. I just looked pathetic now, and honestly the night couldn't get any worse.

As I continued walking I reached a darker street and looked up, in that moment a door hit my face and I was knocked back.

"Oh my god Dee, look what you did!" A man's voice called out.

"I didn't mean to do it!" A woman, who was presumably Dee, said.

I put my hand to my nose and felt a warm, thick liquid and realized my nose was bleeding. Suddenly a man came up behind me and pulled me into a cradled carry and took me into the building he and the woman had just come out of.

I caught a glimpse of myself and I looked absolutely ridiculous as a mixture of tears, mascara, and blood was scattered across my face.

The man sat me down on a bar stool and I looked around the building a bit confused as the man ran and got a towel.

"I'm so sorry, my sister really didn't mean to do that," the man said as he gently put the towel to my face.

"It's okay, I know she didn't," I said with a weak grin, and then a grimace as I felt a sharp pain in my nose.

The woman had disappeared and I just shrugged. "Where am I?" I asked as I looked at his face. It was the first time I took a good look at it and he was actually very attractive. He had nice bone structure and light blue eyes. His light brown hair was up, and he looked a bit concerned for me.

"You're in Paddy's pub," he smiled. "I'm the owner of the bar," he said with a proud voice.

"Co-owner," another man's voice said as he came up the stairs carrying a broom. "And since you own it too why don't you have to take care of the rats?" He asked.

"Charlie," he sneered as he nodded his head towards me, now making it clear even to myself he was trying to impress me.

"Oh, okay," I said with a little chuckle and then made my face completely serious. "Then which one of you do I sue?"

Both of their faces dropped and I couldn't help but start laughing even if it did hurt my nose.

They both looked at me in disbelief and the one that came up from the basement moved towards me and began laughing, "You're an asshole," he said patting my shoulder.

The woman came back and handed me a wet rag and a bag of ice. "I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's really okay," I said as I started attempting to clean my face up without a mirror.

"Here, let me help you," the brown haired man said as he took the rag and started to clean my face.

"Dennis, she's hurt, don't try putting the moves on her," Dee said with piercing eyes.

Dennis glared at his sister and looked down to see my grinning sheepishly. "So, Dennis? I always thought that name was nerdy," I said.

He just grinned "So what's your name?"

"Clare," I said.

"I'm Dee, and that's Charlie," Dee said to me across the bar pointing to the man who was sitting a few seats down now drinking a beer.

"It's nice to meet all of you," I smiled.

Suddenly I flash backed to reality and remembered what happened an hour ago, if not less. The tears came back into my eyes.

"Oh no, I'm not hurting you am I? I'm done anyways," Dennis said stepping back.

I looked up at the three of them now staring at me because I was crying. I took a bar napkin and wiped my face.

"Sorry, it's been a long night," I said pursing my lips and trying to pull myself together.

"Do you want a beer? Or a water?" Dee asked.

"Um... I don't have any money on me right now," I said.

"It's free," Dennis smiled.

"I'll just take a water please," I said and Dee quickly handed me a bottle.

We sat there in silence and then I looked around realizing the place was empty. "Are you guys open?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's usually slow Wednesday," Dennis said. He sat on the bar stool next to me and looked over.

"What's up with your night?" He asked.

I started getting suspicious because I didn't know if he was genuinely concerned or if he just was trying to get laid.

"Well my-"

I was quickly interrupted by another man busting through the door. He had thick black slicked back hair and pretty visible muscles. "You guys will never guess what just-" he stopped when he saw me and immediately advanced towards me. "Well hi, I'm Mac," he said with a charming smile offering his hand.

I took it and smiled back. I didn't want too, but he was really attractive. "Clare," I said still smiling.

"What happened to your nose?" He asked, still not letting go of my hand.

I released his and snickered a little looking over at Dee. "That's kind of why I'm in here," I said.

"It was an accident!" She cried.

He just laughed and then looked back over at me. "Well lets definitely call it a happy accident," he said smoothly.

"Hey, Mac, if you could back off, she's kinda having a bad night," Dennis offered stepping forward.

"I don't think she minds," he said looking right at Dennis.

"Excuse us," Dennis said pulling Mac aside.

They were arguing about something but I couldn't hear what.

"They always fight when a good looking girl comes in," Dee said with a sigh.

"How do you work here then? Have you been with either of them?" I asked turning towards her.

"Well Dennis is my brother and Mac... Well he's Mac," she shrugged looking a bit uninterested.

"How do you deal with hanging out with them?" I asked with a grin.

"I don't really know. They all make me feel like less of an asshole," she laughed handing me a beer.

I laughed and took it. "This is weird, this is actually my first beer... Well legally," I grinned.

"Wait... Did you just turn 21?" Dee asked.

I nodded and shrugged as I took a swig.

"Well that'll make this whole thing even more interesting. Anyways, why were you crying?" Dee asked.

"My boyfriend just broke up with me," I said quietly as I ran my finger around the rim of the mug.

Dee frowned slightly. "I can get them to stop if ya want,"

"I think after all this, it's kinda nice to have a bit of attention," I said sheepishly.

"Well you'll fit in with all of us perfectly," Dee mumbled and I took another swig of my beer and stood up.

"Thanks for the beer, I think I'm gonna get going, but I'll be back," I smiled.

Dee nodded and waved to me, "Come back anytime, just don't make me pay for that," she said pointing to my nose.

I walked towards the door and the two guys looked towards me.

"Leaving already? Look I'm sorry," Dennis said with a hint of sincerity in his voice.

"I should be getting back to my apartment," I said. "But thanks for cleaning me up, I'll come back here soon," I smiled to him and offered him my hand.

He took it with a smile and nodded, "Come back any time you like," he said.

"Yeah, anytime. I'll get you another beer," Mac said interrupting and I turned towards him.

"Thanks, it won't be too long," I smiled.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Mac asked.

"I should be fine," I said and I started out. As I was almost down the block I heard the door open and I saw Dennis come out. He jogged towards me and took his jacket off.

"You don't have to do that," I said, but he was already putting it around my shoulders.

"Now you have to come back and return it," he said with a grin. "I hope your nose feels better," he finished and then turned and went back to the bar.

As Dennis walked back into the bar the rest of the gang looked at him. "You think she's into sensitive guys? You totally put on the sensitive guy act," Mac said.

"It wasn't really an act," Dennis shrugged, acting differently.

"Well this isn't over. We'll see who she picks," Mac said.

"Jesus Mac, why does it have to be a competition with you two?" Dee interjected.

"Why do you have to put your two cents in Dee?" Dennis asked.

"Dennis is back to being a dick!" Mac grinned.

"Do you know how old she is? She just turned 21," Dee said.

"Sweeeeeet," Mac said pulling is fist back as if he had won something.

"Mac chill out," Dennis said. "Just lay off her, I saw her first," he finished.

"So? All is fair in love and war," Mac said.

"That is probably the closest you will ever get to poetry," Dee said to him.

I looked in the mirror and frowned. If my dick of an ex boyfriend wants to break up with me then I'll show him.

I was wearing a shirt that showed a little midriff and tight blue jeans and I was going back to paddy's. I put on the jacket Dennis gave me and smiled.

He was sweet, but I didn't really know Mac. I had been single for an hour and two attractive men were coming on to me. Although they did look older. They couldn't have been that much older.

I looked in the mirror. I had to stay confident. I had to stay positive. I had to move on.

The walk to paddy's felt like forever, and I when I got there I stood outside the door.

8 was late enough right? What if they didn't actually want to see me? What if I was just delusional? I shook all the negative thoughts out of my head and walked into the bar.

The first person I made eye contact with was Dee, and she saw me and smiled right at me. I walked towards her and waited til she was done serving the few people at the bar.

"Glad the boys didn't scare you off," she smiled. "I could use another girl around here,"

I smiled at her and nodded. "I haven't made many friends since I've moved here a few months ago anyways." I said casually.

Suddenly someone put an arm around my shoulder and I looked over and saw Mac.

"I'm glad you came back," he said with a warm smile. "I was hoping you'd be back yesterday! But no matter."

"Really?" I asked with a small smile as I took Dennis' jacket off and set it on a bar stool.

"Hey I'll be right back, before I get too wrapped up in conversation I need to bring like two kegs out." He said.

He disappeared and almost immediately Dennis appeared. I smiled and delicately handed his jacket back. "Do you wanna go somewhere else?" He asked looking around. I didn't know why he was looking around, but I assumed he was looking for Mac.

I thought for a moment and nodded with a big smile and he took my hand and pulled me out of the bar and towards a parked range rover. He opened the passenger door for me and I got in and he ran to the drivers side and got in and we drove off.

"Why so fast?" I asked laughing.

"Just... Cause," he smiled avoiding the real reason. He was trying to keep me away from Mac.

"So where are we going?" I asked as my laughter subsided.

"I don't know," he grinned.

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Compulsive," I said laughing a little.

"Only sometimes," he winked. He then looked over at me. "We actually don't know each other very well at all, do we?" He asked.

"Good observation, but we could work on that," I smiled.

He smiled and he pulled into an empty parking garage and parked on the very top floor where it was empty. He turned off the car and turned to me.

"I hope this isn't the part where you kill me," I joked.

"No, it's not." He said laughing lightly.

"Good, good," I said looking at him.

"You're different," he said.

"Oh? How so?"

"I don't really know, but as soon as I saw you, I just felt different about you then every other girl," he said.

"Or do you just say that to every girl?" I asked.

He sighed and reached to a cooler in his back seat and pulled out two beers. He opened one and handed it to me. I took a sip and it was quite.

"I mean, asshole me probably would think of something like that, but you are different."

"Asshole you?" I asked with a grin.

"Well I mean, I'm a great guy, but I can be a little bit of a dick," he grinned.

"Well, you and every other guy in America," I said grinning back.

"So why were you crying the other night?" He asked looking intently at me.

"My boyfriend broke up with me," I shrugged. "He was some big shot athlete and had to move onto bigger and better things, and I wasn't part of that plan," I said as if I had accepted defeat.

"Oh geeze, I'm sorry to hear that," he said really unconvincingly.

"You definitely sound like it," I said grinning.

"Well I mean when an attractive guy such as myself comes across an attractive woman such as yourself, well it's always a relief to hear she's single," he grinned.

"Ah yes," I said realizing I had finished my beer. I leaned in the back and the cooler was out of my reach. This resulted in me falling in the back seat, and Dennis laughing his ass off.

He was still laughing when he got out of the drivers seat and went to open the back seat. I was still trying to get up when he pulled my arms and helped me out.

We were face to face and he put his hand through the back of my hair and pulled me in to a kiss. I immediately melted into the kiss and pulled the front of his sweater, pulling him in the back seat of the car. I could feel him grin through the kiss and he adjusted so he was laying on top of me and kissing me.

He was pressed down against me and I could feel the bulge in his pants and I pulled out of the kiss and looked at him.

"Now that shit you said about me being different... Did you mean it?"

Either he was a really good actor or he was honest because I could read honesty in his eyes and he nodded.

I pulled him into another kiss, and that led to everything.

I layed breathless on top of Dennis and smiled as he rested his head on the seat.

"Well that was nice," he grinned.

"You're telling me," I grinned back.

"And that's how I know you're different," he said with a small laugh.

"But how do I know you're different?" I asked dampening the mood a bit.

He frowned immediately and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"This is what I'll tell you, and I'm being completely honest so you can't be mad," he said quickly.

I pulled the blanket up that he had pulled out of the trunk and put over us and braced for the worst.

"You're the only girl I've wanted to call, seriously, after we've had sex," he said with a shrug.

"You really are an asshole," I said after a moment of silence with a smile on my face.

He smiled back and pulled me in closely and kissed my forehead.

When I walked through the door it was about midnight and the bar was still pretty busy. Dennis was folding the blanket and tidying his car back up and Mac saw me and perked up.

"Where'd you go? I was hoping we could have a few drinks and talk," he said with a smile as he reached me he put his arm back around my shoulders as if I had never left.

Despite the fact I just had sex with Dennis and talked in his backseat for an hour, it didn't stop me from being attracted to Mac.

"Where's Dennis?" He asked.

"Oh he's just at his car," I said with a small wave as he led me towards the bar. We sat down and he handed me a beer.

"So how's your nose?" He asked with a grin standing up and leaning on the bar. It meant he was a little closer to me and I liked that.

"It's actually feeling a lot better, I'm thankful it's not broken," I said with a smile.

"Me too," Dee interjected.

I laughed with Mac for a moment and then we looked at each other and smiled.

"So why haven't we met before? Where do you live?" He asked.

"Oh I live a few blocks away. I don't know why we haven't met before," I smiled at him. His slight cluelessness made him somehow more attractive.

We began talking and I had made it through a beer before Dennis made his way back in.

He walked up right behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey Mac," he said a little defensively.

"Dennis," Mac nodded giving him a serious face.

"Good Dennis you're back, I need help," Dee said.

"Ask Charlie," he said not looking over at her.

"Dennis," she said impatiently.

"What about Mac?" He asked.

"Mac's been helping me all night," Dee said impatiently. "Come on,"

"Sorry," he said looking at me.

I shrugged and smiled back at Mac.

"Hey do you wanna go somewhere more quiet?" He asked in the same way Dennis asked me about four hours before.

"Actually I think I should be getting home, I've actually had a couple beers tonight and as silly as it sounds, 2 should be my limit," I said sheepishly.

He shook his head in joking disappointment and then nodded towards the door. "I'll walk you back to your apartment," he said.

I nodded and we walked towards the door. I looked back at the bar and Dennis' back was towards me.

"Maybe I should tell Dennis," I said.

"Here I'll go tell him," Mac offered.

Mac approached Dennis and pointed at me while talking. Dennis shook his head at first but then I saw a sigh and he walked towards me.

"I'm sorry, I can't go with you. I'm super busy, but I swear I'll call you tomorrow," he smiled.

"I'll be counting on it," I said with a smile to him as well.

"Let's go!" Mac said before anything else could be said. Dennis waved to me and we walked out the door.

Mac put his arm around my shoulders as he'd been doing all night and I smiled.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go somewhere. Maybe tomorrow," I suggested thinking nothing of it. I was single now, an just because Dennis and I had sex, didn't mean I couldn't go out. We weren't dating. In fact we'd barely spent five hours together.

Mac smiled wide and nodded directing me right. "We could just go to my place," he said clearly already making his way there.

"I don't know about that," I said a bit hesitant.

"Don't worry," he said as he stopped in front of the door of an apartment building. "We won't do anything if you're uncomfortable with it, and you can even sleep here," he smiled.

I shrugged and gave him a small smile as he took my hand.

We got up to his apartment and he led me to the couch and turned a movie on but turned it down. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. You know, just a low tolerance level," I said shrugging.

"You're just buzzing," he said with a grin. "If you keep hanging out with us, you'll be somewhat tolerant. I mean, you are incredibly small," he said. "And beautiful," he added quietly.

"What?" I asked. "I didn't hear that last part," I said genuinely.

"I said you're beautiful," he said louder with a smile.

I smiled at him and got a weird overwhelming urge to kiss him. So I leaned in, and sober me would've never done this, but I kissed him. He kissed back with absolutely no problem.

Before I knew it I was in his bed and under the covers.

I woke up the next morning to a phone buzzing, one I assumed was mine. I remembered what happened last night when I saw where I was and sighed.

"Hello," I said in a groggy voice answering the phone.

"Who is this?" A guy asked. I looked at the caller ID and it said Charlie. I then realized it wasn't my phone.

"Shit," I mumbled.

"Uh, Mac is asleep," I said into the phone not answering his question.

"Well wake him up, we're supposed to he playing basketball. Tell him me and Dennis are waiting," the guy finished.

I shut the phone without saying anything and turned to Mac. He was really handsome... But I didn't know anything about him.

Good thing me and Dennis weren't dating... Yet.

If he found out he'd understand, right?

I sat looking at the ceiling and sighed too loudly because Mac woke up.

"Hi beautiful," he said smiling.

I smiled wide, because he was different too. As far as I could tell anyway.

"Hi," I smiled sinking back into the bed moving closer to him.

He accepted my advance and pulled me in and kissed my cheek.

I thought about Dennis.

At least I was over my ex...

"Your friend Charlie called," I said in a light voice.

"Shit, me and the guys are supposed to play basketball..." He started. He shrugged and looked at me. "I'd rather be here," he smiled.

"God, where have you been all my life?" I joked and pulled him as close as possible. I then jokingly pulled the band on his boxers and he laughed and put his hand on my lower back.

I closed my eyes and layed my head on his chest and he started running his fingers through my hair.

We were laying there for a while before I heard a phone buzz. I looked over and it was definitely mine this time.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clare, it's Dennis."

"Oh hey," I said smiling through the phone and the happiness extended to his end of the phone.

"Would you maybe wanna get some lunch with me? Mac was supposed to me and Charlie for basketball, but he bailed." Dennis said as if it were a typical thing. I looked over and Mac was looking intently at me.

"How about dinner?" I asked.

"Sounds great, wanna meet at the bar?"

"I'll text you my address, just meet me there," I said smiling.

"Great, see you tonight," and with that he hung up.

"Who was that?" Mac asked giving me a suspicious look.

"None of your business," I joked sticking my tongue out at him.

He laughed and dived at me, tackling me, but it was obvious he wasn't using much force.

He had pinned me down and was looking at me. "Are you ticklish?" He asked grinning.

"No Mac," I said as my eyes widening.

He held both of my wrists with one Hand and I couldn't break free.

He began tickling me and I laughed uncontrollably. "Plea- please stop." I said through laughs. He was smiling so big and he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"You have a great laugh," he said smiling.

I blushed a little and looked over at him.

"How old are you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"28," he stated. "Why?"

"No reason," I said shrugging lightly and getting up to put my clothes on.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"I have some things to do, but I'll leave my number and you can call me," I smiled.

He nodded and I put my number in his phone, finished putting my clothes on, and made my way to the bar. I had a serious problem.

"Dee, thank god you're the only one here," I said blatantly as I walked through the door.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I had sex with Mac," I said.

"Uh... Gross," she joked and continued wiping off the top of the bar.

"And before that I had sex with your brother," I said gently.

She stood looking at me for a moment and shook her head for a second. "What are you gonna do?" She asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Well they deserve it after all the girls they've done it too," she shrugged.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, to be honest they're huge dicks. My only advice is to be careful. They do this whole hit and run thing,"

"Dennis asked me to dinner," I stated. "They were both so sweet," I said.

"Of course they both actually want to settle on the same girl," Dee sighed.

"Thanks for listening, I know it's probably not the thing you want to hear, but thank you."

"Hey no problem," she started. "If you need anything I'll probably be here. My only other advice to you would be to be honest with them," she said.

"Thanks so much," I said moving in to hug her.

When we pulled away she looked at me, "Just don't get involved with Charlie too," she joked.

"No promises," I said jokingly before I walked out.

I got dressed in a little black dress and gold toms and waited for Dennis. I had to tell him about Mac right away before anything else.

Someone was trying to be buzzed into my apartment and I let them in. Soon enough there was a knocking on my door and it was Dennis.

"You look amazing," he said looking me up and down and reaching out for a hug. I hugged him back tight and then looked up at him.

"I have to tell you something before we go," I said.

"Last night, instead of going home, Mac took me to his place. And we had sex. I'm so sorry Dennis I really like you and I figured before we go any further with this I needed to tell you the truth," I said really fast.

He looked at me for a few minutes, stepped inside my apartment and closed the door.

"So is it me or Mac?" He asked turning his back to me.

"I don't know Dennis. I don't usually do this I swear. I really like both of you, but I just don't know," I said weakly. He turned towards me and grabbed both of my hands.

"I'll give you a week. And if Mac is willing to do the same that's fine. Give us each our own week, just to see what it's like. Normally, I wouldn't even be here with a girl. I wouldn't have called them, but I really want to be with you. You're different. So lets go to dinner, then we'll go to Mac's apartment, and then we'll talk about this. Okay?" He asked with a weak smile.

I closed the space in between us and hugged him tightly. I knew then he was the most understanding guy in the world.

After that it was as if we'd left off where we were last night. Dennis and I got along great, and we talked through out the whole night. But I was fearing going to Mac's.

We finished up dinner and Dennis's face turned sad.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I guess," I said shrugging. He took my hand and led me to the car and we were quiet the entire way there. When we got there Dennis rang the buzzer and when Mac asked who it was Dennis answered. And Mac had no idea I was with him.

When we walked through his apartment door Mac was sitting on the couch and turned to face Dennis and saw me too. He smiled, but then his smile turned to a frown.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Dennis just waved me on.

"I really like you Mac. I really do. But before me and you had sex... I had sex with Dennis. I know this sounds terrible... But I really like both of you. A lot. I'm at a stand still here. Dennis came up with an idea that I think will work if you're willing to do it. Just let me go out with each of you for a week, as if the other wasn't even in my life, and we'll see at the end of the two weeks," I said.

Mac was quiet for a really long time and he looked me straight in the eye. "But I really do actually like you," he said.

"Just think about all the girls we've screwed over Mac. At least she's being honest, and I like her too much to just hand her over, but I still wanna be friends. Lets just see how it goes?" Dennis said as if he was level headed and completely sensible.

"How about we go every other day? I don't want to go more than a day without seeing you," Mac said sincerely.

I looked at Dennis and she shrugged and I smiled at Mac and nodded.

"But tonight, is mine," Dennis said pulling at my hand.

"Try not to make me sound like an object," I said with a sigh.

"You started this whole situation," Dennis grinned.

Mac frowned a little as Dennis and I walked out hand in hand. Before we shut the door I looked back at him and he smiled weakly at me.

'What am I putting these poor guys through?' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

We made our way back to Dennis's apartment. "I talked to your sister today," I said in a light voice once we were inside.

"About?" He said turning towards me.

"You," I said in the same quiet voice.

"And?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Am I really different? She told me about the other girls, and I know I'm not really in a place to ask but-"

He cut me off with a kiss. It was a while before he pulled away but when he did he smiled.

"You are different, that's why I'm fighting my best friend for you," he said with a grin.

I smiled widely to him and he picked me up again bridal style. He took me to his bedroom and laid me down gently.

"Woah, who said this could happen?" I asked jokingly as he had already took my shoes and his shoes off and was pulling the straps of my dress down.

He grinned sheepishly and rolled off of me and shrugged. "Okay," he said as if he had been completely uninterested.

I looked at him and frowned. "I was joking," I said pulling at his sweater.

"No, no, it's too late," he said trying not too laugh.

I pursed my lips and jumped on top of him and began unbuttoning his pants.

"Woah!" He called out jokingly and flipped me over, but was careful not to hurt me. He pinned my arms down and leaned down to kiss me.

"Not so fast," he said in a lower voice then usual, with a sensual edge to it.

"Stop being a tease," I said with a smirk.

"Just because you said that I'll be even more of a tease," he said as he leaned down and lightly kissed my neck. I let a small moan escape my mouth and I could feel him grin through the kisses.

"Found your weak spot," he said triumphantly.

I bit my lip and he looked me right in the eyes and I could see the mischief.

There's much more after that, but there are things that are better left unsaid.

It was three o clock in the morning and I was laying in Dennis's bed in his sweat pants and his shirt.

He got up to get us a snack and I stood at his bedroom door and called to him, "You have to admit I do look better in your clothes than you do," I said and when he approached me I winked.

"Not a chance," he joked as he shoved two bottles of water in my hands and he carried a bag of chips.

We'd been up for the past three hours just talking and cuddling. It was honestly the best.

"We should sleep," I suggested even as I was opening a bottle of water.

"Not a chance, I won't see you for a day once you leave and you'll be out having a jolly good time with Mac," he said with a frown.

I gave him a questioning look with an eyebrow raised.

"Pleaseeeeee, I'm so tired. I'll even let you give me a massage," I joked.

"Oh joy," he said sarcastically.

He than gave me a sympathetic look and nodded. "Go to sleep," he smiled.

I smiled and leaned to him, kissing him lightly. "Thank you," I said getting under the covers. He nodded and pulled me close. The last thing I remember is Dennis kissing my forehead before I fell asleep.

It was now 3 in the afternoon and Mac and I had been playing video game for three hours.

"Where have you been all my life?" He asked as he dropped the remote and pushed mine out of my hand.

"Obviously it's better we just met cause I just kicked your ass like 5 times," I joked and grinned.

"Um, that's obviously why I find you so sexy," he grinned and winked.

I smiled and kissed him. When we pulled away he smiled and I ruffled his hair a little.

He laughed and looked at me. All of a sudden my stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" He asked with a grin.

"No, my stomach just does that when it doesn't like someone," I said with a sarcastic tone in my voice.

"Well fine," he said frowning and pulling back.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he couldn't keep his frown any longer, and suddenly he laughed.

"You're something else Clare, I hope you know that," he said taking one of my hands gently.

I looked at him for a while, "I know," I said with a small smile and a wink.

He laughed lightly and shook his head. "Let's go get you something to eat," he said pulling my hand and advancing towards the door.

It had been five days since the night Mac and Dennis had made that agreement with me and it has been the best five days ever.

That made the whole thing even more painful. I looked in my bedroom mirror and it was one of the few moments I'd been alone. I usually slept at whoever's apartment I should be with that day.

I usually went straight to whoever after work at a small office where I was interning. I did the usual intern things. I got the higher up powers coffee, ran dry cleaning for my boss. To be honest it felt like a bad tv stereotype.

I packed clothes for the night to stay at Dennis's and looked at myself a little longer in the mirror.

Thank god it was Friday.

As I walked I couldn't help but think about the two guys. They were really all that consumed my thoughts.

All of a sudden someone took my shoulders and surprised me.

"Tyler," I said breathlessly looking at my ex.

"Clare, I've been calling you for the past three days. I miss you," he said with a crooked smile.

I shook my head. "I blocked your calls. You're nothing to me anymore if you could just treat me how you did," I said angrily.

"Please, Clare, just give me ano-"

"No Tyler, it's too late," I said and simply pushed past him. I quickened my pace and pushed through the Philadelphia morning crowd.

I clocked in just in time, and worked my way up to the 5th floor. I smiled at the first assistant and she smiled and then a urgent look washed over her face.

"Something came for you," she said with a smile. She reached down and pulled out a big vase of roses and handed them to me.

A giant grin washed over my face and I walked towards my desk and set the vase down to read the card.

'I miss you already. Last night was great, and I can't wait to see you tomorrow

-Mac'

I grinned from ear to ear and and dreamily sat down on the chair behind my desk.

Work was going to be long.

Finally four o clock came I couldn't grab my bag and purse faster and make my way to Dennis's.

As I walked out the door I smiled seeing the usual range rover and the charming guy standing on the side leaning on it.

"Well who's this wickedly handsome man conveniently standing outside my work place," I said with a mischievous grin.

"Just taking in the sights of the city," he said pushing up the sleeves of his dark blue button up shirt. His grin was one that so easily gave me butterflies and made my knees weak.

I walked towards him and he grabbed my hands and pulled me in to a kiss.

"Someone's feeling particularly chipper," I said with a smile.

"We're going on a trip," he said with a smile.

I raised my eyebrow and gave him a questioning look.

"Ever been to Atlantic City?" He asked adjusting the sunglasses that had been set perfectly ontop of his light brown hair.

After a stop at my apartment to grab a nicer dress and a few things I was missing we got on the road and got there within a matter of two hours.

"This is great," I said as the sun was setting and all the lights for the hotels and casinos were coming on. It looked amazing.

"Clare," Dennis said as he pulled into the parking lot of a casino hotel. "I've never ever actually had to try with a girl before. It's new to me, but I really like you. I don't know if I can share you with Mac for another week. I want you all to myself," he said in a gentle voice and lightly grabbed ma hand.

I sighed and took his other hand and looked up at him. "It sounds ridiculous but I can't believe it was just a week ago my boyfriend broke up with me. When he did it I was hoping he'd ask for me back, and he did today. I told him to get lost because I have two amazing guys fighting over me who WANT me around. I just don't know how I'm going to pick to be honest. There's so much in each of you that I love, but I just don't know," I paused as tears welled up in my eyes and I put my hand gently on his cheek. "I wish this was easy, I wish," I stopped because tears started to fall and his eyes widened and he pulled both my hands in and kissed them.

"I'm sorry, Clare, please don't cry. I don't want to see you cry. Can you forget I ever said anything and we can enjoy our night here?"

He gave me a weak smile and I looked up at him and held back anymore tears.

"Why can't you guys just be dicks like Dee and Charlie say you are?" I said with a laugh.

He chuckled and shrugged, "I guess you just bring out the best in people. And trust me, that's really hard for Mac and I," he joked.

I smiled and he got out of the car and ran to my side and opened my door. I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

When he finally pulled away he went to his trunk and grabbed our bags and when I reached for mine he refused to let me have it.

"Dennisssss," I whined with a smile.

He laughed and shook his head. "No, no. I'll be carrying this for you," we walked in to the check in desk and he got the room key and we took the elevator to the 12th floor.

We walked to the end of the hall and he unlocked the room and opened the door for me. I walked in awestruck by the size of the room and the view out the window.

"Dennis... How much money did you spend?" I turned to him with pursed lips and there was a slightly threatening edge to my voice.

"Well to be honest, I had a lot of vacation money saved up and this whole thing did cost a lot of money. But... You're worth it," he said with a smile as he put his hands on my hips.

"Well what if I just liked you for your money?" I said and made sure it was clear I was joking.

"You saw the shithole I co-own. You obviously know I don't have a lot of money. This was saved up money for a vacation, but I never had anywhere to go or anyone to share it with," he stated plainly. I could see the glint of happiness in his eyes and it made me smile even more.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready for our evening," I stated with a smile.

"Mind if I join you?" He said with a smirk.

"Noooooo, that's for later. But only if you're good," I said picking up my bag and winking at him. I walked away and he just sighed and chuckled to himself.

I was finishing putting my makeup on. Dennis said he got a shower before he picked me up and he was good. The door was cracked and I heard him on the phone.

"Dee, I know, I know the bar is busy on Fridays, but Mac and Charlie will just have to help you... I'm in Atlantic city... I brought Clare here... Dee I really like this girl. She's perfect in every single way... No! No I'm not getting soft! ... This won't effect Mac and I's friendship... Yes I know... Look you're the only one I can really share my excitement about this with Sweet Dee. Please just let me ask you one more thing... Is it possible to fall in love with someone this fast? ... What do you mean you don't know? Alright Dee, whatever... Okay... Bye,"

I quickly returned to the mirror, but the smile wouldn't stay off my face. I finished the last touches and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a dress with light blue sequins all over and pale blue flats. My hair was up in a bun and there was a blue flower sticking out. This was one of the first times I felt like I looked pretty.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Dennis was messing with something and his back was turned towards me. "Well?" I was all I said.

He turned around and when he did he didn't say a word. His expression said it all though. And that look was what made me feel beautiful, he looked like he was in complete shock.

"Is it okay?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

"You're stunning. Beautiful, inside and out," he said in a light voice as a sincere smile crept onto his face.

I examined him in his black pants and black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a light blue tie that matched my dress completely by coincidence. The tie really brought out his eyes, and at that moment he looked more handsome then ever.

"You look alright," I grinned and pulled at his tie playfully.

He put his hand on my neck lightly and smiled. "No necklace?" He asked grinning mischievously.

"No..." I said in a hesitant voice.

He turned around and pulled a red velvet box out of his suitcase and handed it to me.

It was a silver necklace with one blue stone right in the center. It matched us still perfectly and I pushed it back to him. "I can't take that," I said.

He frowned. "Why?"

"It looks expensive and it's really, really beautiful-"

"Perfect for you," he said as he put it on my neck himself. "A beautiful necklace, for a beautiful girl."

"This entire night is one big cliche and it hasn't even really started," I said laughing as tears formed on the brim of my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at me concerned.

"Absolutely nothing. These are tears of pure joy, and I've never cried tears of joy," I said smiling.

He took his thumb and wiped a stray tear off my cheek and took my hand and pulled me out of the room.

The entire night was perfect. We went to dinner, and we went to a club for a little but it made me uncomfortable so we went to the beach.

As we walked hand in hand I let out a content sigh.

"What was that?" He asked smiling at me.

"Pure happiness. This entire night has felt like a movie, I don't want it too end,"

He adjusted the blanket he was carrying if we wanted to sit down and just let the silence take over.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" I said with a mischievous smile.

He raised his eyebrow with an amused look on his face and I pulled him towards a dock. Once under there I kissed him and lightly bit his lip before whispering in his ear.

"Have sex on the beach."

He grinned at me and pulled me as close as possible and smiled. "I think I'm just the guy to help you fulfill that dream," he finished as he threw the blanket down on the sand.

I woke up the next morning in the hotel bed and a vivid recollection of the beach last night but nothing after that.

I turned over and Dennis was sound asleep so I leaned over and kissed his forehead. He smiled sleepily but quickly fell back to sleep.

I chuckled to myself and got up and fixed myself up and went downstairs and got two coffees.

When I got back up to the room Dennis was sitting up leaning against the bed watching tv.

"Morning sleepy," I said handing him the coffee. He took it with a smile and I sat on the bed. "How'd we get back here?" I asked.

"You fell asleep on the beach so I carried you back here. Might I say you sleep like a rock!" He exclaimed. He took a sip of his coffee and grinned at me. "I guess you wore yourself out," he then winked.

I blushed and looked at the ceiling. He laughed and shook his head. "Let's stay," he said after his laughter subsided.

"We can't. I wish we could, but we can't."

"But our movie doesn't have to end," he offered weakly.

I sighed and looked down at the lid of my coffee cup and back up at him. "Just give me one day with Mac. And then a little time on my own. I'll tell you guys Sunday... Okay?"

He nodded and got up and crossed to my side of the bed and he kissed my cheek. He then went to the bathroom and closed the door and started showering.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got back to my apartment I quickly just changed the things out of my bag and put new things in to go to Macs. I gently took off the necklace Dennis gave me and put it on my dresser. I then changed my mind and put it into thee red velvet box and shoved it into the bottom of my bag just as I heard my apartment door open.

"I'm in here Mac!"

The man with black slicked back hair walked in in a usual t-shirt and jeans combo. I looked at him and I was wearing an old pair of jeans and his sweatshirt. "Do I look okay?" I joked.

"Beautiful," he said with a smile advancing towards me and pulling me into a hug.

We stood there holding each other and finally I whispered. "Mac."

"Yes?" He said pulling back just enough to see my face but he didn't let me go.

"I told Dennis I'd choose tomorrow."

He stood there silent and after a while he just nodded. "Okay," he said with a shrug.

I smiled at his understanding and then brightened up a bit, "Thank you for the flowers," I said brightly.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I can't take you to Atlantic city, but I'll do anything I can for you," he said with a small smile.

I frowned slightly and looked down, "It's not about that," I said.

He put his finger under my chin and pushed my face up so I could see his big perfect smile.

"I know," he stated simply.

I smiled and picked up my bag. "Let's go!" I said with a smile.

He followed me and we walked down to the car hand in hand.

I suddenly felt nauseous as a smell of food hit me and threw my bag down. I ran to a near trash can and Mac was close behind me as he pulled my hair back and patted my back gently.

I finished and he had a concerned look on his face. "What happened?"

"I just smelled food and I felt nauseous. Probably no big deal. I don't drink coffee that much, maybe it was the coffee," I said shrugging it off. He picked my bag up off the sidewalk and opened his cars passenger door for me. I sat down and gripped my stomach tightly as it lurched for no reason.

He drove a few blocks to his apartment and took me upstairs. He set his keys, wallet, and phone down and led me to the bed and layed me down gently. He found a cover and put it over me and sat down next to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"My stomach feels a little weak," I started honestly. "But I'll be fine!" I added quickly.

He gave me an unconvinced look and stood up and closed the bedroom door most of the way, but it was cracked a little.

"Hey Dee! I need your help... Please... Thanks! Okay so Clare isn't feeling too good... Let me finish! She threw up. What do I do? ... Okay... Yeah... She's laying down now... Okay... What do you mean why do I want to take of her? Seeing her sick makes me sick. I don't want her to feel any pain... Dee... I think I love her... I know we just met a week ago... Oh Dennis said that too?... Dee, I don't know what I'm gonna do if I lose her to Dennis... You suck it up! I'm not being too sensitive, I just care about her. Shut up Dee... But thanks for the sick advice... Okay, bye."

I closed my eyes and I heard him open the bedroom door and he moved towards me. He sat down next to me and pushed loose strands of hair out of my face and just looked at me. "I really do love you Clare," he whispered.

He got up and walked out and I heard the front door close. I opened my eyes and I didn't know where he was going, but I grasped the pillow tight and got lost in my thoughts.

Dennis.

Mac.

Dennis.

Mac.

I slowly drifted off into sleep.

I didn't know how long I was out but I woke up to a thermometer, stomach medicine, and flowers on Mac's bedside table next to me. I smiled and got up and walked out to see Mac in the kitchen.

He heard me and turned around and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, you didn't have to do all this," I said with a smile. I saw what he was doing and laughed. "Is that soup?"

"Well... Uh... Broth. Because Dee said if your stomachs upset you should eat something light but the people at the pharmacy said I should just get you broth. And... I've never really taken care of a sick person and-"

I was laughing so hard I had to sit down and he frowned.

"What?"

"I'm sorry... I guess I have inappropriate reactions to things sometimes. It's just, no ones ever tried to take care of me but my mom. It's really sweet," I said smiling.

He smiled and turned the stove off and walked towards me, "but I'm handsomer than your mom, right?" He asked jokingly with a grin.

I nodded and put my arms around his neck as he put his hands on my lower back. He then started doing something that i would've never thought would happen to me.

He started humming lightly and rocked me back and forth and we were dancing. I smiled so big and kissed his cheek and he just looked me right in the eyes.

"I know this sounds crazy... But I love you." He said lightly looking me in the eyes.

I gave him a weak smile and kissed him lightly.

"I love you too."

"Really?" He asked his smile extending.

"But I think I love Dennis too," I said with a frown.

"Why? Why can't it just be me and you?" He asked with pleading in his eyes.

"Because you two are two totally different people. With him, I just feel like he wants to talk for hours on end and it feels more adult like. But I mean that's boring kind of. But in a way it feels safe and secure and he's so sweet. With you, Mac, I feel like you're the sweet, nurturing guy I need. Who I can be myself around and joke and wear sweatpants and have deep discussions with at four o clock in the morning," I grinned and paused and he grinned back. "But sometime that'll get old and I can't keep living like a kid," I added.

He pulled back and frowned. "Do you take me seriously?"

I nodded furiously and looked him straight in the eye. "Of course. There's so much good in both of you... I just wish I could be with both of you forever. But that wouldn't be fair or right," I sighed.

Mac nodded and pulled me in for a hug. He didn't say anything but somehow the silence was comfortable. He pulled back and started messing with the bracelet on his wrist. When he got it off he put it on my wrist and smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Whoever you pick, just keep this and wear it okay?" He asked.

I nodded and clasped it on my wrist and kissed his cheek.

My stomach lurched for the first time since I woke up and I ran for the bathroom and threw up.

I had no idea what I was in for.

I felt a certain sense of doom when Mac dropped me off at my apartment. I told him and Dennis to be at my apartment at 4. And then I'd tell them.

It was 2. I was so nervous. I had a lot of thinking to do, and it felt like the biggest decision of my life was happening...

Dennis came first and that didn't surprise me and when he walked in and closed the door quickly and pulled him into a deep kiss.

It felt like forever til we pulled away and when we did he gave me a huge smile. I smiled back and looked into his eyes.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear and then I heard Mac knock on the door. Dennis smiled widely at me but I just continued. "Go into my bedroom."

He did as I instructed and I then opened the door and pulled Mac in and kissed him. It was the same passion I kissed Dennis with and I leaned into him.

"I love you," I said as I hugged him. He hugged back tightly and kissed the top of my head. He headed towards the couch and I got Dennis.

Dennis sat next to him and they both looked at me for what felt like forever.

I finally sighed and looked at both of them.

"I've fallen hard... For both of you. It was so hard to choose, and just know that... I meant every word I said to both of you."

Mac was biting his lip really hard and Dennis was looking as confident as ever. They were two polar opposites and I just didn't know who to pick with confidence, but I couldn't put them through this anymore.

"Do you guys promise not to let this ruin your friendship?"

They both nodded at me and I held my breath for one last moment.

"Dennis," I murmured weakly. Mac's face couldn't mask the sadness even if he tried with all his might. I looked at Dennis threateningly telling him to stay where he was and I pulled Mac back into my bedroom where Dennis couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know who to pick. That decision wasn't out of confidence, it's just what my heart was telling me to do," I said quietly.

He gave me a hurt smile and leaned over and kissed my cheek. I was fumbling with his bracelet and he put his hand down on it. "Keep it."

"Mac I just-"

"I meant it when I said keep it. Even if you don't pick me. All I can hope now is I'll find someone half as great as you one day," he said in his weakest voice. He gently put his hand on my cheek and kissed me one last time before he turned and walked out the door.

I frowned and only got to think what if for one moment because Dennis picked me up and pulled me into the most passionate kiss ever.

I smiled through the kiss and when we finally pulled apart I put my hand on his cheek. "So me and you against the world?" I asked smiling.

"Forever," he replied back taking both my hands and kissing them.

Before I could say another word I was washed over with nausea and ran to the kitchen sink only to puke.

Dennis ran behind me and rubbed my back lightly and got me a glass of water.

"What's wrong?"

"This was happening all day at Mac's yesterday. I don't have a fever or anything. It's just I get nauseous at the most random times," I said as I took a drink of water and rinsed my mouth out. "I don't think I'm contagious."

"Even if you were I'd be with you here," he said smiling.

I couldn't help but giggle because I was feeling so giddy. "How is it I love you and it's only been a week and a half?"

"Because I'm so damn irresistible," Dennis said jokingly.

My stomach rumbled so loud Dennis could even hear it. He laughed, "Hungry?"

"Sooo hungry, but I don't want to throw up again,"

"Let's get you something to eat. You'll be fine," Dennis said smiling widely.


	4. Chapter 4

A week of throwing up and Dennis finally took me to the doctors the following Saturday. He sat out in the waiting room and I waited impatiently for the doctor to come in.

As she did she immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well I keep throwing up, but I don't have any other cold symptoms," I said.

"It says here you don't have a fever. Clare, are you sexually active?" The doctor asked bluntly.

I looked at her questioningly and my mouth dropped open and I thought back to my week with Dennis and Mac.

"Yes," I said weakly.

"When was your last period?"

"About a month ago... I should've gotten it two days ago," I said slowly realizing what this was coming too.

"That's still too early too tell, but my guess is you're pregnant. We can test you here and call you tomorrow with the results," she said already filling out test forms.

The next fifteen minutes was a blur and then I was sent on my way. I was spacey, I was woozy, I felt like crying.

Dennis was sitting there waiting for me. "Hey why'd it take so long?" He said looking up at his watch. He then looked at me and concerned washed over his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm..."

"You're?" He asked cluelessly trying to get it out of me.

"Pregnant," I whispered as I leaned into him and started crying.

Once I started crying I couldn't stop, and finally Dennis took me to the back seat of his car and just held me and stroked my hair.

After about twenty minutes the sobs subsided and I was just sniffling as I looked at him with watery eyes.

"So we had sex... I know that. But did you and Mac..."

I nodded slowly and he looked away. He already knew it but he had to confirm it, just in case, by some miracle it wasn't true.

The tears welled up again and I felt Niagara falls part two, but Dennis pulled me in close and kissed the top of my head. "Stop that," he started in a whisper. "We'll get through this. We'll just say its mine and we'll be a family and you can live with me and everything will be fine."

"Dennis, I'm 21 years old. I wanted to do so much. Well actually two things, before I had a family. Fall in love, and become a journalist. Yes, I've done one, but how can I do the other with a child, who also may not be yours?" I said sadly.

He looked a little hurt and pulled away. "Well we'd know if you didn't have sex with Mac."

"Don't be an asshole," I said as I backed all the way up towards the other door.

He sighed and shook his head, "Look, I wanna be with you. I love you. It maybe way sooner than I ever thought I'd have a child, but lets do it. I'm here for you, and I always will be," he said inching closer to me.

My defensive wall dropped and I closed the space and leaned into him. "We have to tell Mac."

Dennis hit his head against the car window and gave an exasperated sigh. "Why?" He asked frowning.

"Because it's only fair. If he is the dad, and he wants to be the dad, he'll be in this child's life too," I said with a harder tone then I intended.

He kissed the top of my head and accepted defeat. "Whatever you want Clare," he whispered and pulled me in tight.

I smiled as he stroked my hair. I knew I'd made the right choice.

The next day I went back to work and so did Dennis. It didn't take long for most of the people who had vital communication with me knew what was going on.

It was a rough past week and I walked in and smiled weakly at Linda, the first assistant who sat by the door and she smiled and stood up. She walked around from behind her desk and looked at me with concern.

"How are you feeling dear?" She asked putting her hand lightly on my back.

"I don't know," I said in a defeated voice.

She frowned and walked me to my desk, "Maybe it's best if you tell them what's going on, and then you can go on maternity leave," she suggested.

"Maternity leave for an intern?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her. "I don't think that's going to happen."

"It's worth a shot, and you can always get a new job after the baby comes! It's not like your life has to stop, but you can't be doing this for nine months! You're so small as it is, having a baby is really going to weigh down on you honey," Linda said with genuine concern.

I smiled up to her. She reminded me a lot of my mom.

"I'll play it by ear Linda, but thank you," I said smiling at her before she turned and walked away.

I walked out the door at 4:30 because my boss had me running around all day and I didn't get in til 4:15.

When I walked outside Dennis stood leaning against his range rover again- except this time he didn't look nearly as happy.

"What's up?" I asked walking to him with a frown.

"Nothing, why? Are you okay?" He asked taking his sunglasses off his eyes and placing them on his head.

I nodded and opened the passenger door. "Can we please just go to my apartment?" I asked. The exhaust made its way into my voice as my sentence progressed.

He drove there, and it didn't take very long. I led him up to my apartment and I fell on the couch with a sigh.

"I don't know if I can do this," I said in a weak voice to Dennis.

He frowned and took my hand. "I mean, the bar could probably hold us up. It's been doing a lot better. You can just quit your job til after the pregnancy," he said with a shrug.

"But what about my apartment? Utilities? Groceries?"

Dennis paused for a moment and shrunk into the ground in front of the couch with thought.

"Simple solution!" He exclaimed with a smile.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he turned too look at me on one knee. He grabbed my left hand and my eyes got wide.

"Clare... Will you move in with me?" He asked with a grin.

I slapped him and let out a big breath. He laughed, and that caused me to laugh.

"Yes," I smiled laying my head down. "But what am I supposed to do all day?"

"Well..." He said hesitating for a moment. "You could work at the bar."

"Dennis you've gotta be kidding me," Frank said as he looked at me standing in the middle of the bar.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dennis said putting his arm around my waist.

My face turned to a frown and Frank put his hand on his face and sighed.

"We don't have money to pay someone else! Besides we don't need anymore help!" Frank exclaimed.

"Well... I'm not really asking for anything... I kinda quit my job and I was just gonna do odd jobs around here when I felt okay," I said to Frank quietly.

Dennis gently rubbed my back and smiled at me.

Frank looked around the empty bar for a moment and shrugged. "Alright, why the hell not. At least Dennis is taking responsibility for knocking you up," he said throwing his hands in the air and walking to the back office.

Dennis shrugged and walked behind the bar. I followed behind him after a minute and sat on the bar while he stood next to me.

He grinned at me and leaned over and kissed me lightly.

"Just great guys," a familiar voice said coming from the back door of the bar.

Mac frowned a little as he was closely followed by Charlie.

"Sorry," I said quietly and Dennis shook his head.

"Mac we need to talk to you... Privately," Dennis said looking at Charlie.

Charlie didn't get the memo at the moment and stood there. As Dennis, Mac, and I looked at him he squinted and frowned.

"Why do I have to leave?" He asked a bit frustrated.

"It's private," I said giving him a threatening look.

He retaliated back and finally I just gave up and ignored him. I turned to Mac and we looked in each others eyes for what felt like forever. I missed those eyes.

"Mac," Dennis said breaking the trance.

We both looked over at him and he sighed. "Clare has something to tell you."

"What is it?" Mac asked looking back towards me.

I sighed and jumped down from the bar and walked around to the front of it.

"I'm pregnant," I said quietly looking at my feet.

When I looked up his face was absolutely overwhelmed with joy.

"And it's mine right? So does that mean its me?" He asked jumping to conclusions and grabbing my hands.

This made my eyes tear up and I shook my head no as I bit my lip.

He stepped back and sighed.

"Well the thing is... I don't know who's it is," I said with a tear falling from my eye.

He sighed and shrugged.

"Just say it's Dennis' then. You guys can be one big, happy family," he shrugged turning his back.

"But what if it's yours?" I asked him.

"Doesn't matter. You don't want me around anyway," he said with a slight resentment in his voice.

"But it does..." I started taking a step towards him.

He turned to face me and shook his head. "No it doesn't, cause either way Dennis will be playing dad and you don't want me around."

"I never said that!" I exclaimed taking another step towards him

He just started backing up and shrugging his shoulders. "It was your choice," he said with a tilt of his head. He let the door slam behind him and I immediately fell to my knees and cried.

Dennis ran to my side and pulled me into his lap.

"This is gonna get reallllll interesting," Charlie said as he reached over the counter and grabbed a beer.

It had been a month since Mac told me he didn't want to be apart of my child's life, even if it was his.

"It just, it still hurts," I said to Dee when Charlie walked out of the Bar to go god knows where.

"I know, but... I mean can you really blame him after what you put him through?" Dee asked sincerely.

I couldn't be mad at her for saying that even though I really wanted to be.

"But it doesn't matter... He knew what he was getting into..." I mumbled, trying to take some of the feeling of guilt out of my stomach.

Dee shrugged and looked at her watch. "Hey, I have a date tonight, would you mind watching the bar by yourself til Dennis gets here?"

"Have fun," I said weakly with a smile.

She grabbed her purse and made her way to the door, almost colliding with Mac in the process.

I grabbed a rag and started wiping the bar down to busy myself and keep my attention away from Mac.

He sat on a bar stool and looked at me. "Hey, can you pass me a beer?"

I ignored him and kept at what I was doing, just hoping he would go away. I wasn't one for childish behavior, but I didn't have anything to say to him, let alone did I want to do anything for him.

He sighed and made his way around the bar, as he grabbed a beer he stopped right next to me and put his hand on my arm.

"Please Clare, please, say something."

"I don't know what you want or what you expect Mac. I don't know why you tell me you don't care if this baby's yours or not and then ignore me for a month and then beg me to say something."

"Because I fell in love with you when I first laid eyes on you, and I thought you were gonna pick me. For the first time in my life I didn't just want sex. I still want you Clare," he said moving his face closer to mine.

He could only see me shake my head no before something zoomed past my face, missing it by inches, and hitting him square in the nose.

I looked back to see Dennis reaching across the bar with his hand still clenched in a fist and traces of blood on his knuckle.

"You need to stay the fuck away from her," Dennis said as angrily as I've ever heard him.


End file.
